Rabbithole
by DaisiesInTheHeart
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both part of a police task force which only purpose is to catch a sociopath going on a killing spree around Tokyo, ripping his victims apart and leaving a bloody trail behind them. It's too late before Sasuke finds himself trapped in his best friend's darkest secret. SasuSaku
1. The Savaged Five

Hey guys :) this fic will be SasuSasku eventually, but it's possibly really slow-burn. So please stay with me and hang in there :D

You'll find me and this story also on tumblr (my name there is tulpinchen2)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE SAVAGED FIVE

* * *

With a heavy sigh he let himself sink into the comfortable office chair. And for a split second he wondered if it was possible that a chair could be too comfortable, almost cosy. That moment he just wanted to close his eyes and go straight to la-la-land where his much needed sleep waited for him. No one would be there to annoy him or to give him another workload because they were all too stupid and incompetent to do that shit for themselves. Just him and a giant bed and many soft pillows. Just like the one that waited for him at home. Maybe he shouldn't go straight home and first stop by that little restaurant and grab some food. When was the last time he ate something that was not the disgusting muck in the cafeteria?

He opened his eyes and glanced out the window. His office was far up so he could look over half the city. Even if it was past midnight everywhere glowed bright light. So bright that he almost couldn't see the stars in the sky. The ones he could see seemed insipid and weak. He remembered the one time he went with his family to France for vacation. They rented a little cottage by the sea in the south of the country. Just the four of them. It was almost fall and the temperatures had fallen with each day they spent there but it was beautiful. The sand dunes had been high and with the entire reed that grew there he and his brother had had thousands of possibilities to play hide and seek during the day. And more then often they would jump in the freezing water of the ocean. When the night had settled over them his father would light up a fire in front of the house and his mother told them stories over there meal. He remembered all the stars high above their heads and how he wondered if they could be counted, if it was even possible to visit them all. They'd shone in such a bright light that he almost had the feeling someone put flashlights in the sky. Or diamonds. Or maybe millionth and millionth of fireflies. That'd sounded nice. Back then it was his biggest dream to go up there and tell his parents how earth looked like from space. Well now, years later, he still didn't know because he was stuck in that stupid office with stupid files in the middle of the night. He groaned and pinched the spot between his eyes with his fingers, allowing the pain to push back his tiredness a bit. Just when he wanted to go back to the file on his desk he heard his phone blaring. A curse left his lips as he searched under the mountains of paper.

"Uchiha", he growled, rubbing his eyes when he answered the call. Normally he would be wide-awake when his partner called him to a new scene. But as he listened to the voice in his phone how it explained to him that again another body was found, bloody, ripped up like a pig and naked, there was nothing of his sharp awareness he used to feel. He was just tired. The fifth body in the last three months.

He closed the door of his car with a loud slam as he stepped onto the street. The large pine trees swayed gently in the wind and it could have been soothing if there wasn't the blue and red lights of the police cars which casted creepy shadows on them. Like it wasn't enough, there was the occasional howl of wolfs from the nearby woods. Uchiha Sasuke always loved the woods and the calmness it brought with it. The smell of the trees during a hot summers day or of the earth after it rained. Somehow clean and fresh and in the same time old and muddy. He liked that. During his college time he used to go to his parents old summerhouse in the woods when it was time to study for his exams. Just that he always preferred to use the house during the cold winter month instead. Sometimes when he just couldn't concentrate he'd sat by the large windows in the living room, a mug of hot coffee in his hands and just watched the snow settle on the trees. Every once in a while a fox would come out of its hiding place and sometimes he would even see an owl. He still went up there to the house sometimes when he needed space and wanted to be alone for a while, just not so often anymore. But now as he stood there on the street with all the police cars and the blood he could see more and more clearly with each step he took, the woods and the trees and the cold air failed him terribly.

One could think after four bodies, which were found nearly the same way as that one, he should be used to it now. He wasn't. Nothing of what he felt showed on his face. No sympathy, no disgust, not even anger towards the sick pig who did this. His eyes fixed on the naked body of what he assumed was a young woman. Her torso has been ripped open. The bones of her ribs were bent outwards to disclose the inner organs and pointed all in different directions. Her heart was half ripped out; the other half was savaged, shredded to pieces and decorated the street now just like her lungs and bits of her intestines. A few feet away lay one of her legs in a pool of glittering blood, coursing its way in a small trickle across the asphalt. No, he definitely wasn't used to this sight.

"That's gross," he heard his partner Uzumaki Naruto say beside him. Sasuke glanced at the blond for a split second then nodded as his eyes wandered again to the savaged girl.

"Who found her?" He wanted to know.

Naruto pointed with one finger to an old looking man who stood by some uniforms. "Kumura Arata," he answered. "He drives a truck and was on his way from Osaka to Sapporo. He says he wanted to find a place to sleep for the night so he took the next highway exit and landed here. He thought she was a deer. If _I_ 'd thought it was a deer I hadn't stopped and just would have driven over her."

Sasuke made a face and punched Naruto lightly in the face. "You are so gross shit face!"

Naruto shrugged like he wanted to say _Just sayin'_ and he looked again over to the dead, killed girl. He looked pitiful and sad and even if Sasuke didn't show it like the blond, he could feel how the pity for the girl took a grab of his gut and twisted it painfully. Even he wouldn't wish someone to die like that.

"Morning gentlemen!" Naruto and Sasuke turned both to the cheerful voice behind them and watched Yamanaka Ino, coroner, walk over to them. She was clad in those ridiculous white jump suits every one in the forensic team wore.

"You have something for us?" Naruto wanted to know.

Ino shrugged. "Not much really. She's a female Asian, between eighteen and twenty-five. The wounds," she pointed with her chin to the ripped open chest.

"Are not post mortem." Naruto winced beside him and Sasuke tried to suppress a flinch. "I'll call you both when I've found something. Maybe I can ask for her dental file if we don't manage to identify her."

Sasuke nodded and sighed. "Yeah thanks."

They watched her go for a bit. Chances were that they had to wait for the dental info. The last four times were the same. The victims hadn't been listed in the database for missed people, they were found too early for them being missed by someone. Every single time he and Naruto knocked on the door of the victims house and had to tell the people in there, what happened to their child, husband or friend was hard. It was not rare that he and Naruto became targets of angry mothers.

"You look like a zombie, man. Don't you sleep?" Naruto clapped him on the shoulder and looked him over with worried eyes.

Naruto has been always like that. Since he knew him at least. Sasuke first met the blond guy ten years before when they both were seventeen years old and new at collage. Even if the Uchiha hadn't wanted to at first Naruto became immediately his friend. His best friend even. Always trying to cheer him up with his clumsy stupid way. And more then often he wanted to strangle Uzumaki Naruto but in the same time he didn't know where he would be without him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. He wanted to say that the stupid dork didn't look any better but the truth was he _did_ look way better. Like always not a single sign of the immense stress that both of them had. So he just settled with a "Shut your face."

"Go home Sasuke," Narutos voice was soft. "We have over twenty people on this case. We'll manage without you for a couple of hours."

Slowly Sasuke nodded. The blond was right, they definitely could manage the case for a couple hours alone. It wasn't like there would be any fantastic or mysterious break through during his little nap back home. There wasn't one in the last couple of month and Sasuke doubted there would be one for the next three. This case was the worst case he ever had in his entire career as a homicide detective. In such a big city like Tokyo existed a lot of sick people that lost it and murdered some people here and there. He's seen a lot of dead, killed people, more than enough for an entire lifetime and five more. He'd seen the wife killed by her drunken husband because he had five litres of whiskey in his system, accusing his wife of being unfaithful in spite of the fact that he was one who put his filthy cock in more filthy cunts. He'd seen the old ladies and gentlemen. The friendly old people that couldn't fully walk because their back hurts and always worried if you really ate enough because you looked like you'll drop of your chair. Old people that were killed because they couldn't defend themselves properly and just happened to cross the way of a coward.

And he'd seen the little children in every possible age. The baby, hardly a week old, dumped in the trash, the toddler hidden in the freezer. The little schoolgirl, naked and raped, dumbed behind the school in a bush. But every single case he had, he solved. He's found the one who'd done all of that and put him behind bars. And now he had five bodies, savaged in the worst way possible and he hadn't a clue what kind of sick bastard has done this. He felt like he was standing in a maze and couldn't see which way was the right one. He wasn't even close to solving anything. This case was strange. They've found just the bodies in different places. Sometimes it was an empty street where rarely someone came by; just like this time. One time it was in the parking lot of a supermarket. But that was it. Only the bodies and not a single trace of the killer. Not even one security camera that has recorded anything, because they mysteriously just all happened to be defect. Every single one.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes again and walked over to his car, Naruto trotting behind him.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to go sleep," he sighed and glanced at Naruto. "I'm going to go spar a bit, I guess. Perhaps run. Want to come?"

Naruto came to a stop as he reached Sasukes car and when the Uchiha opened the door and the light in the roof jumped on, he had a good view of the face of the blond. Sasuke had to revise what he said before about Naruto not looking like he was a bit stressed. In the strangeness of the red and blue blinking lights of the police cars he hadn't noticed the haggard expression, the dark circles under his eyes and the pale colour of his skin. Naruto looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in weeks.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess I'll come with you."

Sasuke raised one of his brows, eying his friend warily. "You sure? You look like you just crawled back out of your grave."

Naruto puckered his lips and threw a sulky look his way. "I look better than you fuckface!"

Sasuke smirked, an arrogant smile on his lips. "In your dreams."

Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at it for a few seconds. "But I need a ride. I came here with one of the uniforms and first I need to go to the hospital in the west of Itabashi." His fingers flew over the display, and then he let himself fall into the passenger seat and pressed the phone to his right ear.

Sasuke followed him and started the car to drive back into the city.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital? And then the one in Itabashi it is? He wanted to know and threw a confused look Narutos way.

"Need to fetch some-" Sasuke looked over to him out of his peripheral vision when the Uzumaki stopped mid-sentence.

"Hi, it's me," he heard Naruto say into the phone, then heard him chuckle a bit nervous. "I also need vitamins." Silence. "I know, sorry but I really really really need it. I'm running on empty." Again the idiot fell silent. Then there was a relieved sigh before he shut the phone off with a "Thanks. I love you."

Perplexed Sasuke fixed his best friend with a wary look. "Are you on drugs or something? Because you just could go into a drugstore for vitamins. "

Naruto scraped his neck. "No, no. I know someone there and she can get me the real good stuff," he tried to explain. "Besides I need to grab some medicine for my grandma. It's faster when I ask my friend for it."

"You mean the one in the retirement home?"

"Exactly. She's not that well lately."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay" Naruto answered.

Silence fell over them for the rest of the drive. It took them almost twenty minutes to get to the hospital in Itabashi. Apparently half the city was on the street and every now and then a drunken idiot stepped into the street, regardless the oncoming traffic. Sasuke took a sharp left turn and drove onto the parking lot of the hospital, parking near the entrance.

"Just wait a sec teme", Naruto said and jumped out of the car.

Sasuke watched him walk to the entrance in fast steps and coming to a stop in front of a woman in a lab coat and scrubs. She seemed angry the way she stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest and glaring daggers into his skull. The wind gushed her light pink hair around, long strands falling in her face and she tried to push them behind her ears. They talked for a couple of minutes. Then she pushed a plastic bag in the blonde's hands and Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just a few seconds later and Naruto jumped into the car, tossing the bag behind him on the back seat and smirked. Sasuke could hear the pills hitting their packing.

"Jeez, she gets so pissed lately. Must be the stress," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke threw a glance to the hospital entrance but the woman was already gone.


	2. Splashing Blood

**AN:** Hey guys! A huge **thank you** to everyone who left a review. I really appreciated it and enjoyed to read them. It really makes me happy to know that you like this fic. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: SPLASHING BLOOD

* * *

Nothing. Literally nothing. He was completely empty handed in the worst way possible. One could think that so many people working together like they did on this case could possibly, probably, solve a case within a short amount of time. Maybe not solving it but at least having a decent number of traces and clues and just anything. They didn't. Normally every single municipality of Tokyo would manage an investigation independent from each other as long as it fell in their responsibility. For the current case it was handled a bit different. All of the twenty-three municipalities of Tokyo City worked together due to how much this case spread over the city. Meanwhile twenty different people tried to catch a sociopath who liked killing people in general and turned their guts inside out. And they couldn't think of _anything_ to find them. There was nothing they could use. It was like a ghost has murdered all these people.

The only positive thing in that whole disaster for the past two weeks was, that there hasn't been another body found. Yet. They were definitely running out of time. And patients. Like every time Sasuke felt like he couldn't stand all the shit live threw at him anymore, he went to the gym to let out a bit of all that stress that built up in him. It helped a bit to focus all his strength on something he could _actually_ deal with. And it helped to have Naruto with him, because that guy seemed to never break a sweat. Sasuke let the weights fell to the ground and hunched over to prop up his hands on his knees whilst he tried to catch his breath. He was completely worn out. He looked around for Naruto. When he found him lying on the ground doing nothing he went over to him, kicking him in the side.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Naruto opened his eyes, a grin on his stupid face. "You should hurry up. You're reeking." He laughed when Sasuke kicked him again, harder this time. "I hope you don't stink so much when you fuck Karin."

"Shut the fuck up Naruto," the Uchiha growled. "I don't fuck her."

"Didn't look like it the last time you shoved your tongue down her throat." Naruto managed to stand up und shuffle behind him, hands behind his neck. "It was really gross actually, to see your dignity fly out the window."

Sasuke growled again and tried to stop a flinch when pictures of that night flickered through his inner eye. He'd been drunk. Very. And unfortunately his brain has thought it would be such a good idea to shut down during the second bottle of whiskey. Yeah, he'd kissed Karin. Unintentionally. But he definitely did _not_ shove his tongue down her throat.

"Fuck off." But that earned him just a stupid chuckle from the blond.

When they left the gym it was two in the morning and snowing. The cold air was crawling into his jacket and thick snowflakes landed on his head, some making contact with the skin of his neck. It made him shudder.

It was kind of peaceful outside actually. The snow had left a thick layer on everything that came in contact with it and seemed to devour any sound. Just the crunching of the snow beneath their feet disturbed the silence with every step they took. Sasuke didn't know that it could be that quiet in Shibuya.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Naruto asked beside him.

Sasuke glanced at him and shook his head gently. He only lived a few streets from here and liked to walk on cold, snowy nights. Sometimes he was such a sap.

"I'm fine, go home," he said and raised his hand in a sort of waving gesture. "Meeting is at 9 a.m., don't be late."

Naruto bumped his fist to Sasukes shoulder and grinned brightly. "I try," and then like an afterthought adding "Maybe."

Sasuke frowned at his best friend, an annoyed expression flashing over his face. "I mean it, idiot."

But Naruto just grinned and turned right to find his car, which he's parked somewhere down the street. "See you tomorrow jerk," he shouted and off he went.

Sasuke shook his head as he watched his friend go and asked himself for the thousandth time why exactly he was friends with that guy. He turned the other way and slowly walked down the path. In the last past weeks the temperatures had dropped much and fell clearly under the freezing point. But the cold had never bothered him really. Actually he preferred it to the heat in summer, which always made him dizzy and cranky. When he watched the snowflakes falling gently onto the street and the roofs of the different houses, calmness filled his chest and he felt like he could breathe for the first time in months in pure content. He felt the urge to go up to his old parents lodge in the woods. Just to sit there in front of the large windows, to watch the snow. When all of this was over, he would definitely go skiing. Sasuke raised his head, fixating his eyes on the path ahead of him as voices drifted over. His gaze locked on a group of people. All male, he noticed. They stood a few feet away by a bench and laughed the way all drunks laughed, stupid, loud and annoying. An exasperated sigh left his lips when he got closer, stepping onto the street to avoid passing them too closely. He's almost passed them when one of them noticed him and yelled after him.

"Hey you arrogant son of a bitch!"

Sasuke growled lowly but kept going. There were four different kinds of people in this world. First there were the ones who didn't drink anything faintly associated with booze. Second there were the ones that drank alcohol and loosened up, having the best time of their lives until they got to the point where they had way too much and just passed out, peacefully leaving everyone else alone and mining their own business. Then there were the ones that drank booze and loosened mainly there tongues to the point where they got really aggressive and started fights. Assholes, all of them. And then there were people like him. Sasuke didn't need to guess what kind of people this group belonged to. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and swirled him around until he was face to face with a bearded, more than apparent drunk. The guy reeked from every single pore on his skin and Sasuke could almost taste the cheap vodka in his own mouth. What, was really disgusting.

"Back off," Sasuke said to him. His voice was soft and low and the anger and annoyance were dripping from it.

The drunk grinned in a way that he seemed to believe let him look intimidating. He looked ridiculous at most. His eyes drooping, probably trying to see through the fog that was vodka and possibly other, harder drugs. He was slightly swinging from side to side, not able to find his balance.

"Or what?" He asked. His words slurred. "Are you running to momma, crying like a baby that a big uncle tried to scare you?" He laughed loud. Then he turned half to his friends that laughed with him and closed in on the wannabe and Sasuke.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, a deep growl building in his chest. But he just brushed the hand on his shoulder off and continued walking. He just wanted to go home. And then there was suddenly a fist in his face. For a short moment Sasuke registered different pictures simultaneously. He saw the grinning face of the stupid idiot who punched him. He noticed the gently falling of the snow and the way the light of the street lamp directly across of him flickered. The seven guys in the back, that threw their arms high in the air like they were cheering on a football game, the blaring of a car horn in the distance. He felt the soft wind on his cold cheeks. And the moment the cracking of the bones in his nose reached his ears, he could feel the intense heat of his own blood spouting out and running down his skin. And then time rushed in again, and he's punched the guy before he even knew what he was doing. That was the opening shot for the others to lunge at him at the same time.

He saw the fist about the same time he noticed the leg, which tried to kick his legs away. In a swift motion Sasuke turned around, grabbing the arm, the fist flying towards him belonged to, and jumped over it, turning airborne and twisting the arm until he could feel the bone cracking under his hands. A piercing scream entered his ears. But he hadn't enough time nor some sort of compassion to feel just the slightest guilt towards that guy. He ducked as a large guy lunged for him. Sasuke pressed both his hands into the cold snow, kicking his right leg back and burying his foot into the gut of another fuckface. Three bastards down, four to go. The large one grabbed a hold of Sasukes coat and dragged him up again. But the Uchiha's predicted that move and shot his knee up, right into the large one's jaw. Number four. It was then when everything began to go terribly wrong. Sasuke jumped into the air, trying to avoid a kick and noticed the short and ugly one too late. In his peripheral vision he saw the knife in the guy's hands flickering as some light fell on it. Sasuke was mid air and had no chance to dodge that blow. There wasn't pain at first as he felt the blade piercing his flesh, scraping his rib on the way.

First there was just the heat and the moisture of his blood. And the surprise, when he blinked some times, trying to let the breath out which stuck half way up his lungs. The pain crashed onto him like a gigantic shockwave the moment he hit the ground with his right shoulder. He didn't even have time to catch his breath when the blade left his body just to enter it again. And again. This time, his brain processed the pain immediately. A groan left his mouth and he shut his eyes, clenching his teeth hard. When he opened his eyes again he saw the sky above him, thick clouds covering all the stars up there. The snow was still falling and he was so cold suddenly. He never had been cold. He remembered when he was kid, it had been snowing, just like as it did now. He'd wanted to go outside so badly but his mother insisted on finding him some thick and warm clothes first. He hadn't listened to her though, running outside in his PJ's. He'd thrown himself into the snow headfirst. Even then he hadn't been cold. Not the slightest. And now it was like he was freezing. The heat was leaving his body with every drop of blood that joined the red pool around him. He didn't feel any pain anymore. Just the numbness that tried to get a hold of him, dragging him further and further away into a strange sort of calming darkness. He didn't feel anything. Not even when the knife pierced him once more. And once again. And he thought for a short amount of time, just before his eyes fell shut, how beautiful the red looked on white.

* * *

Naruto abruptly stopped and cocked his head a little bit to the side. The wind messed his hair up and snowflakes landed on his neck as he just stared ahead. Like he was trying to see something that was just out of reach and not exactly there but still knocking on his consciousness. Another gust of wind hit him and he turned around, squinting through all that white around him. And then it suddenly hit him. The smell hovering in the air like a thick layer of heat, salt and metal. Something stirred inside of him, awakening and growling and so _hungry_. He breathed in and cold air hit his lungs whilst the heat and the salt and the metal spread all over and inside his body. And then he recognized the scent. Musky and so Sasuke. Definitely Sasuke. Naruto cursed and sprinted back the way he came. It took him almost two minutes, even in his speed. The first thing he processed was the laughter. Three guys standing around and laughing their asses off, whilst five bodies lay in the snow. The second thing he noticed was the huge amount of blood that hit him like a wrecking ball. The third thing his brain tried to register was, that it was Sasuke that lied on the ground, _his_ blood drenching the snow. Naruto had one of the guys pinched to the wall of the house within a blink of an eye. Big brown eyes stared right into him, the body trembling under his hands and everything suddenly reeking of pure fear.

"You did this?" Narutos voice was low but one could still hear the slight tremble at the edge, the anger bubbling through. He didn't wait for an answer and snapped the neck of the guy. He let the body drop to the ground and turned around just to look into two terrified faces. It was silent for a moment and then the two remaining guys began to scatter back, just to fall into a hell sprint, trying to get away. The fat one hasn't had enough time to even think about screaming when Naruto smashed his scull against a wall. The blonde looked around until his eyes closed in on the retreating back of the last guy. Within a second Naruto stood right in front of him staring the guy down. He let his eyes roam over his shaking body, until they fell on the bloody knife in his hands. Naruto's eyes flew back to the guy's face and his hand came up to wrap around the guy's neck.

" _You_ did this," the Uzumaki said again but this time it wasn't a question.

The bastard shook his head rapidly, eyes going wider and wider as the blonde's fingers pushed into his skin, slowly breaking it. It seemed like he was surprised when a gurgling sound left his mouth as Naruto freed him from his gullet. The body hit the ground the same time Naruto reached Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _AN_ : I know Sakura didn't appear in this chapter ( _again_ ), I hope you don't mind :D If you do, I can promise that she will have her first real appearance in the next chapter. Until then have a nice week!**


End file.
